


Shirts, Suits, and Spies

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I don't know, Some Fluff, Some Humor, mention of past Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, shirt theft, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finds out about Natasha's habit of stealing Clint's shirts. Clint's teasing goes awry, and Natasha fixes things 'cause she's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts, Suits, and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth over this. A lot. In part because it went from funny and fluffy to kind of angsty and also because Clint might have been too much of a jerk and then I had another moment of indecision later because of the other thing, the Babs/Bruce thing, but in the end, since writing wasn't happening tonight like it should be, I decided to try posting this.

* * *

“She's wearing your shirt.”

Clint looked up from his plate, shrugging before lifting up another piece of pizza and taking a bite. Natasha gave him a look, shaking her head. She didn't approve of their meal—she rarely approved of his food—but he just grinned at her before taking a big bite. Chewing through it, he turned back to Dick. “So?”

Dick shrugged, taking his third piece and putting it on his plate. “Your partner is wearing the shirt I gave you. I think I'm insulted. I figured you'd hate it, but it was still a good joke. You gave away my present.”

Clint shook his head. “No, I didn't.”

“You're really going to deny it?” Dick asked. “With the proof right in front of me?” 

“Natasha took it. She's been stealing my shirts since before we were a thing.”

“She steals your shirts?”

Clint nodded. “All the time. I'd tell you you're a terrible detective, but then I'm not sure she's seen you out of your Nightwing costume before tonight, so you're even.”

Dick nodded and went back to his pizza.

After a moment, Clint elbowed him. “What's with you? Jealous because Babs doesn't steal your shirts? I'm not sure she'd want to with your fashion sense.”

“Uh-huh. And has Natasha ever seen what you used to wear as a costume?” Dick asked. “Because I have photos.”

“You _are_ jealous.”

“What?”

“Babs doesn't steal your shirts. And when she put on a suit, whose suit did it look like?”

Dick choked on his pizza. Putting it down, he shoved his plate away before getting up. Clint frowned as his friend went to the window, and then a second later, Nightwing was in flight. He shook his head.

“Damn it.”

“What was that?” Natasha asked, coming up next to Clint. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” he answered. She gave him a look. He shrugged. “Someone didn't tell me he and Babs were off again. I was just teasing him, but when it comes to Babs...”

Natasha nodded, and Clint pulled her into his arms, holding on tight. He knew he was lucky. This thing between him and Tasha was new, didn't have Dick and Babs' kind of history, but he didn't want that, either. It seemed to come between them more than it ever brought them together.

“Did I tell you he gave me that shirt?”

* * *

“Clint thinks you're gone.”

Dick looked over at Natasha, forcing a smile. “I just needed to get out before I said something I regretted. Clint and I usually get along, but when we don't, it's kind of spectacular. The kind of thing that only happens with old friends. Those are the worst kinds of enemies to make.”

She nodded, and he thought she understood that better than she should, but then there was a lot Natasha understood better than she should. Her childhood was more messed up than his or Clint's.

“It takes more than a bit of teasing for an old friend to get under your skin like that, though.”

He laughed, once, short and bitter. “Yeah. He just... Hit a bit of a raw nerve, you know? I've never really talked to him about it, figured he knew but maybe he didn't because he might not have said that if he did. I don't know.”

“She dated Bruce.”

Dick nodded. “It didn't last, but it still screws with my head. Well, it's Babs. What with her doesn't screw with my head? She's in deeper than any poison or toxin. The kind of illness you never get over. Sick thing is, you don't even want to.”

Natasha sat down next to him. “Is that how it works?”

“You don't need to worry. Clint loves you. No one else steals his shirts. Trust me on that.”

She laughed.

* * *

“You're good. Most people can't get past my security.”

Natasha shrugged. “I'm not most people.”

Barbara nodded. “So I've heard. I haven't seen too much of it myself, but then Dick usually leaves to go with you and Clint instead of bringing either of you here. There's Bruce and his Gotham is my city thing, and then there is just plain too much history here. I think leaving gives Dick a freedom he can't get here.”

“You care about him.”

“You thought I didn't?”

“Clint says you're off again. Dick seemed to take that hard. The two of them almost fought about it,” Natasha told her, watching her reaction. Barbara fingered the hem of the shirt she was wearing, biting her lip as she did.

“We're not... off. We're just... Dick doesn't exactly take it well when I side with Bruce. On anything. We argued. He said he was finding Clint to blow off some steam. I hope it helps. I can't reach him when he's like this. No one can, no one but Clint.”

Natasha nodded. “Does Dick know you have that shirt?”

Startled, Barbara looked down. “I didn't even realize I'd put it on. No, he doesn't know I have it. I took it from him years ago, back before he was even Nightwing.”

Natasha picked up her phone and snapped a picture, getting a frown from the other woman. She smiled but did not explain.

* * *

Dick's phone beeped, and he gave it a dirty look before picking it up to look at the screen. Seeing the text was from Natasha, he frowned, checking the message.

_Missing something, Boy Wonder?_

He saw the picture of Babs and laughed. “Natasha, I love you. Not like that, but... I do.”

He sent one text message back to her. _Thank you._

Then he sent another to Clint. _You don't deserve Natasha. And if you ever screw that up and she leaves any piece of you intact, I'll finish you off._


End file.
